It may be desirable to employ virtual addressing for queues maintained in a network processor to allow for extensive blocks of contiguous address space. Also, if the same virtual memory scheme can be used in the network processor and in a host with which the network processor is associated, overhead in the system may be reduced. However, the physical memory allocated to a queue may be discontinuous, so that translations of a virtual memory page address to a physical memory page address may be required at page crossings or at the end of the queue. Such address translations may entail significant latency and disadvantageous delays in queue processing.